


168 Hours

by just_an_average_human



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, I'll be putting chapter specific trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, general trigger warnings:, please please PLEASE read the chapter specific trigger warnings, the band still exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: Everyone always jokes about the possibility of a zombie apocalypse, but now that is the reality. Luckily for Houston based band, Waterparks, the worst hit states are along the east coast. Well, lucky for two out of the three members. Awsten wasn't answering calls or texts from anyone, and now it's up to Geoff and Otto to get him home, safely, from LA.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing, mention of bite mark, dicussion of death
> 
> Shout out to my amazing friend, Wade, for bringing this AU concept to me, and allowing me to also write a fic based on the idea! I've had so much fun discussing ideads with him, as well as writing this!! If you want to read an alternate version of this AU, from someone elses perspective, please go and check out his fic!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

It began somewhere along the east coast. Everyone always jokes about the possibility of a zombie apocalypse, but as of three weeks ago, that became the reality. 

No one noticed at first, as the infection took three weeks to take over. But as time passed, more and more people complained about feeling ill, and looking like walking corpses, before the disease finally took over, and they were lost forever.

As it began somewhere along there, states on the east coast were the worst hit. Anyone living in other states were advised to group up within their family, and prepare for the worst.

This was lucky for Houston based band, Waterparks. Well, lucky for two out of the three members. Awsten wasn’t answering calls or texts from anyone. Not his family, not his friends, and certainly not his bandmates.

As soon as they could, Geoff and Otto got on the first plane out to LA. For some reason, certain planes were still running. But considering the American government, this didn’t come as a surprise. 

It didn’t matter to them that they were travelling to one of the worst hit places in the country, no one knew of Awsten’s state or whereabouts, and they needed to find him.

—————

“Where did Chloe and Rory go?” Otto asked, on the car ride from the airport to Awsten’s apartment.

“They went to stay with Chloe’s parents,” Geoff responded, “What about Grace”

“She took the dogs, and went to stay with her family. I just hope she’s ok.”

“Me too.”

As they drove, the streets around them became more and more barren. There were fewer cars on the road (most of the ones they’d seen had been exiting the city), and no sign of anyone, dead or alive. For such a busy city, this was fresh out of an apocalypse movie.

—————

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Awsten’s apartment, knocking on his door, but receiving no answer.

“Awsten? You in there?” Geoff said as he knocked again. Still no answer.

He knocked again. No answer.

“Here.” Otto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hair pin. Geoff proceeded to watch as Otto picked the lock to the apartment, with concerning ease. “That always seems to come in handy,” he said, pushing the door open.

Inside, the apartment was a state. Empty plates, cups and water bottles were strewn over the various surfaces. And in the centre of it all, sat cross legged in front of the couch, was Awsten. 

“Awsten?” Geoff said as they approached him. He got no answer. Infact, Awsten didn’t even acknowledge their presence. He just continued to stare down at his hands, which were placed palms upward in his lap. It was as though he was in a trance.

As they got closer, Geoff and Otto could see the state that he was in. His skin was pale and sunken, his hair was kind of greasy, and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a while.

“Awsten?” Geoff ventured again, finally standing next to him. He placed a hand on Awstens shoulder, shaking him a bit, to see if that got any sort of response. Slowly, Awsten moved his head to look up to where his friends were standing. He squinted slightly as he focused on their faces. They both knew Awsten’s eyesight used to be bad, but they thought he’d gotten it fixed, so why was he squinting at them? Upon closer inspection, Awsten’s eyes looked cloudy and slightly grey- that definitely wasn’t a good thing.

“Hey buddy, it’s Otto and Geoff. You ok?” Otto asked, crouching down to eye level with Awsten. The mention of their names seemed to jog Awsten’s memory, as he snapped out of his trance.

“Oh hey,” he croaked out, “Why are you guys here?”

“To find you! You weren’t answering anyone’s calls or texts, and we were worried. Especially with the whole ‘zombie apocalypse’ going on,” Geoff said, finally joining the other two on the floor.

“We came to take you back home,” Otto said. Awsten looked worryingly between both of them, before finally looking down to the floor.

“That’s a no can do, I’m afraid,” he sighed.

“Why?” Geoff asked.

They watched as Awsten rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, exposing the bandages wrapped around it. Carefully, he undid the bandages, before holding up his arm, and showing them a rather painful looking bite mark on his forearm.

“Oh, Awsten,” Geoff sighed.

“It happened two weeks ago,” Awsten said, lowering his arm back down and redoing the bandages. “I’ve got about a week left.”

“Shit.” Otto placed his head into his hands.

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone, but I also didn’t want to upset anyone,” he explained, “I was just gonna wait here until I happened, and then- I’m sorry, I should have said something. I should have told y’all goodbye, then you two wouldn’t be in danger now.”

The three of them sat in silence for a while, before Otto finally stood up, “Nope, I’m not gonna let you die here, alone, without saying goodbye to everyone.”

“What are you talking about? I certainly won’t be able to get on a plane,” Awsten said, “Hell, are there any planes still running?”

“Probably not now, but it takes less than a day to drive from LA to Houston, and you've still got a week left, right?”

“Your point is?” 

“Well, what if we drive you back to Houston. That way, you still have a chance to say goodbye.”

“Is that even gonna work?” Geoff asked.

“It’s worth a shot.”

“No, I’m not gonna let you two put yourselves in danger for me!” Awsten retaliated, wobbling as he attempted to stand up.

“C’mon Awsten, it’s the best we’ve got,” Geoff said, standing up.

The room was silent once again, as Awsten weighed the options over in his head. Either, he stays here and doesn’t get to say goodbye to his family, but Geoff and Otto may still make it home safely. Or, he accompanies them back to Houston, and gets to say goodbye, but he puts his best friends at risk.

“Hmmm fine! I’ll go with you,” he finally decided. “But, we’ve gotta prepare ourselves first, and I need to try to make myself not look and feel like shit.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point there,” Otto joked.

“Hey! Ok, I’m going to clean up, you gather supplies,” Awsten said, walking away into the bathroom, colliding with the doorframe first- his new visual impairment was something he was going to have to get used to.

—————

An hour later, and feeling like himself again (apart from the blackened fingernails, and pale, sunken skin), Awsten found himself sitting back on the floor, as he watched the blurry figures of his friends walk around the apartment, gathering supplies and tidying up.

“Hey Awsten, where do you keep your toothbats?” Otto called from within the bedroom.

“Why the fuck would you need one of those?” Awsten said back.

“I d’know, it might be funny. Plus, we don’t have any other weapons.”

“Bottom right corner of my closet.”

—————

It was now dark outside, which probably wasn’t the best time to be navigating a city you barely know. The three of them had made the decision to wait until the morning, before setting off.

“If you’re staying here tonight, I’m gonna lock myself in my room, ok?” Awsten said, making his way to retrieve blankets.

“Yeah, that’s completely fine,” Geoff replied as he took the blankets from Awsten, and handed one to Otto.

“Well, ok then. G’night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading!! I hope you stick around for the next few chapters.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> If you want to get an idea of what Awsten looks like in this, it's the way he looks in the We Need To Talk music video (just with green hair, not purple).


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally start their road trip back to Houston, making a few stops along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing, mention of dying, mention of scraching 
> 
> Whilst brainstorming ideas for this fic, we both thought it’d be really funny to give Awsten a specific accessory. I included a reference to it, but I’m pretty sure Wade is gonna make it a bigger part of his fic, so PLEASE go and also check out his zombie au fic!!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

“I’m worried,” Awsten said.

“About what?” Otto asked. The two of them were sitting on the couch, still in Awsten’s LA apartment, waiting for Geoff to finish whatever he was doing.

“Well, what if I can’t hold myself together, and I can’t last the next few days?” Awsten explained, “What if I end up going ‘feral’ and hurting you two?”

“Hey, it’ll be ok,” he put a hand on Awsten’s shoulder, “You’ll be fine. I don’t think you’d ever have it in you to hurt us.”

That made Awsten smile, but he was still uneasy about the whole situation. What if he did hurt them? Then none of them would get to see their families again. He could tell the infection was already taking more of a hold of him- his vision was getting blurred and skewed, his voice horse, and it was getting difficult to move his limbs.

“Ok.” Geoff finally re-entered the room, “I called home, but nobody picked up so I left a few voice mails. Hopefully they get those.”

“Do you think they’re all ok?” Otto asked.

“Not sure, but we should get going as soon as possible,” he said, picking up one of the backpacks from the floor.

—————

It took longer than they’d expected to get to the ground floor. The power to the elevator had been cut, which meant they had to walk down three flights of stairs. Due to his impaired vision, Geoff had to hold Awsten’s hand as he guided him down each step.

As they approached the buildings parking lot, grumbling noises could be heard through the door. Otto peered through the door’s window, only to find a pack of corpses stumbling around inside.

“Fuck,” he said.

“What?” Geoff asked.

“There’s about a dozen zombies inside.”

“What do we do now?”

“We could look outside for a car,” Awsten said.

“What about the zombies?” Otto replied.

“Well, we’re on a bit of a time crunch here.” Awsten began to stumble toward the door outside, “I’d rather take that risk, over this one.”

The two of them followed, Geoff linking Awsten’s arm as he shuffled along.

The door slowly opened to a bare street. Evidence of riots and violence were present all around, yet there were no signs of any bodies, dead or alive. The three of them quietly exited the building, and made their way down the street, hoping to find a working vehicle. Every car they passed had been smashed up, making it useless for keeping them safe.

Eventually, they came across a black van, with minimal damage to its exterior. There was only one issue, there were no keys in sight.

“I don’t suppose either of you know how to hotwire a van, eh?” Awsten asked, leaning against the van.

In unison, they both gave their answer. 

“No,” Geoff said.

“Yes,” said Otto.

Slightly baffled, Awsten opened the van door, “Well then get to work, buddy.”

Otto climbed into the front of the van, as Geoff and Awsten began loading up the back. As they put the final backpack in, the van started with a jolt, startling both of them.

Geoff made his way to the front of the van, as Awsten climbed into the large space in the back, peering through the window to the front.

“At least you won't have to worry about easily hurting us now,” Otto commented, turning to face Awsten.

“I guess so,” Awsten said, “By the way, can we stop by a Target or something, and get some blankets for here. Assuming we’re gonna be sleeping in here too.”

“Yeah sure, we can do that,” Geoff said, as the van began to make its way down the road.

—————

After ten minutes of driving, the group finally came across an abandoned Target. From what they could see, the majority of the windows had been smashed, and the place had already been raided for essentials.

Once inside, Geoff went looking for anything useful he could find, whilst Awsten and Otto searched for blankets.

“Is it just biting that can infect someone?” Otto asked as they walked through the abandoned aisles.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t rule out scratching,” Awsten responded.

“Ok good, because I picked you up these,” he said, holding up a pair of dark green gloves, “Just in case.”

“Ugh, do I have to?”

“Well, if you want, we could go back and get those froggie mittens, instead.”

“Fine.” Awsten snatched the gloves from Otto, and put them on. ‘ _ At least they hide my fucking black fingertips,’  _ he thought.

“You’re welcome, Mittens,” Otto joked, earning a death glare from Awsten, before they carried on down the aisle.

—————

Within half an hour, they’d regrouped at the front of the store, a few bottles of water, extra food, and blankets between them. Although they were in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, they all still felt bad about not paying for the items.

The journey home was going to be long, so Otto opted for napping in the passenger seat, as Geoff drove. Within a few minutes, Awsten poked his head through the mini window into the front of the van.

“I hope we make it back in time,” Awsten sighed, staring at the road ahead.

“Yeah, me too,” Geoff responded, “Nice gloves, by the way.”

“I’m doing this for your safety!”

“Well, thank you then,” he smiled before focusing back on the road, and Awsten returned to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank  
> you so much for reading!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> Please go and check out Wade’s fic (@wade_not_wilson)!!!


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey back to Houston continues, but it’s always good to be stocked up on supplies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing, mention of death, zombies attack, and scratching
> 
> I know the last two chapters have been pretty slow going, but hopefully stuff should start to pick up in the last few chapters!! 
> 
> Follow my on Tumblr @average-human-being

By nightfall, they’d arrived in a small town… somewhere. They weren’t entirely sure where they were, but they knew they were on route for Houston. They parked the van on a street of small, one bed houses, in a neighbourhood that could only be described as dead.

“I can sleep in the van, if one of you wants to take the bed, and the other the couch,” Awsten said, as they all stood in the main room of the house.

“I don’t mind sharing the bed, if Otto’s cool with it.” Geoff turned to face Otto, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I’m fine with that,” Otto said, “That way, you can take the couch, Awsten.”

“Ok, thank you. I’m going to get the blankets.” Awsten turned and stumbled out of the door, and to the van. Geoff and Otto were happy to see that, even with his impaired vision and impending death, he hadn’t changed much.

—————

It wasn’t until Awsten was lying on the couch, trying to sleep, that he realised how cold he was. Sure, he was technically half dead/dying, but he had been fine until… oh  
 _”Have I been leeching the heat off Geoff and Otto”_ he thought, trying his best to warm himself up. After a while of lying there, he came to one conclusion, “ _Fuck it.”_

Awsten found himself standing in the doorway bedroom, where Geoff and Otto were sleeping, blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. On the one hand, he didn’t want to disturb them or potentially injure them. On the other hand, he was fucking freezing right now.

As quietly as he could, Awsten shuffled into the room, and flung himself onto the bed, in between his friends. The whole situation reminded him of his old OLD band days, when he’d have to share hotel beds with his band mates. The thought of it made him smile. He’s sure that experience is documented somewhere on YouTube, but now he may never know.

Geoff and Otto didn’t seem to be disturbed or concerned by his presence, as they all huddle underneath their blankets. Awsten no longer felt cold to the bone.

—————

Otto was the first awake. Judging by the sun coming through the window, it was late morning. He detangled himself from the others, before making his way to the main area, to see what he could find. 

It wasn’t long before he heard another set of footsteps coming down the corridor. “Morning,” Geoff said, “Find anything?”

“Nothing but canned foods. Looks like they took most of the stuff when they left,” he responded.

“I think I saw gas canisters outside. Maybe the stoves still work.” Geoff walked over to the oven, attempting to light the rings on top, and succeeding.

“Oh nice,” Otto said.

—————

Awsten woke up feeling cold, again, and Geoff and Otto were nowhere to be found.

“ _Fuck, did they leave me?”_ His still semi asleep brain thought, “ _No, they wouldn’t... Would they?”_

As he began to wake up more, his ears finally focused on the chatting coming from down the corridor. Awsten sighed in relief. “ _Oh, thank fuck”_ he tried to say, but all that came out were splutters and grunts. 

He was running out of time.

Awsten made his way out of the bedroom, to where the chatter was coming from. Geoff and Otto were both in the kitchen area, Geoff cooking something on the stoves, and Ott sitting on the counter. Neither seemed to realise his presence, until he entered their line of sight.

“Oh hey, g’morning,” Geoff said. Awsten smiled and waved back. It was odd for Awsten to be this quiet, without reason, so something must have been wrong.

“You ok, buddy?” Otto asked, concerned.

Awsten shook his head, pointed to his throat, and moved his hand in a way to signify ‘no/stop.’ The other two got the message.

“Oh. Hey, it’s gonna be alright,” Geoff said, turning off the stove and making his way to hug Awsten. “You want us to find something you can write on?”

Once again, he shook his head and held up his hand, attempting to move his fingers, but they were incredibly stiff and were difficult to move.

The three of them stood in silence, before Otto asked, “You want something to eat?” Awsten nodded.

—————

It wasn’t long before they were back on the road again. They’d done one last sweep of the place, and the neighbouring houses, before finally leaving.

“I think I saw a Target on our way in,” Otto said as they got back in the van, “We could check there for anything else. It’s always good to be stocked up, right?” The other two agreed.

Just like the previous stores they’d stopped at, this one was no different. The windows were all smashed in, and graffiti littered the walls. Thankfully, it looked like they were alone.

Once inside, the three of them navigated the destroyed aisle. Awsten and Geoff split off towards the back of the store, whilst Otto stayed upfront. The two of them made their way down the music and film aisle, before Geoff stopped in front of the destroyed CD rack.

“Hey look,” Geoff called to Awsten, as he picked something off the floor. Awsten turned back, and titled his head as Geoff held something up. From where he was, Awsten couldn’t make out what it was. All he could see was Geoff’s blurry form holding up something green and shiny. Geoff made his way over to Awsten, holding up the item inches away from Awsten’s face, waiting for him to catch on. Finally, he took the item from Geoff, smiling as he held it.

It was their album, Fandom.

“You want to take it?” Geoff asked.

Awsten stared at the CD for a while, before he frowned, shook his head, and handed it back to Geoff. Geoff watched as Awsten turned away, and stumbled up the aisle. Quickly, he put the CD into his backpack, before continuing.

The two of them made it towards the back room of the store. Awsten fumbled for the door handle, but he got the feeling that something was wrong. As he peered through the gap in the door, he spotted a group of figures inside, who he sensed were zombies. And if he could sense them, then they could definitely sense Geoff’s human presence- as they began shuffling closer to the door.

Awsten slammed the door shut, and tugged Geoff away, just as the zombies inside began to throw their bodies against the door to open it. 

The two of them ran as fast as they could, back the front of the store, to find Otto. When they got there, he was nowhere in sight. A few aisle over, they heard a loud shout, followed by a ‘ _thwack’_ sound, and something heavy hitting the floor.

As they turned the corner, they saw Otto, surrounded by a small horde of zombies, defending himself with one of the toothbats… but he was losing.

Geoff rushed forward, bat swinging, as he attempted to save Otto. Awsten stood back and watched. Something seemed to take over him, though. His vision honed in on where Otto was, and he gained a sudden burst of energy. Ripping off his gloves, he lunged forward onto the back of the nearest corpse.

Awsten tore his way through the horde, reaching for Otto’s bare arm, and pulling him away from where he was stuck.

Geoff knocked down the final zombie, as the others grabbed the stuff they’d dropped in the commotion, and hightailed it to the van. They clambered inside, before jump-starting it, and driving off.

Once they were a few miles down the road, they all let out a collective sigh of relief and began laughing.

“Holy shit! I can’t believe we made it!” Otto exclaimed.

“I thought we were done for!” Geoff said, “Hey Awsten, you ok?”

Otto turned to look through the back window, to find Awsten slumped against the wall in the back. He was staring down at his hands, with a blank expression on his face.

“You ok?” Otto asked. Awsten turned to look up at him, nodding. “You saved my life back there, dude! Thank you.”

Awsten smiled at him, before looking back down at his hands- he’d yet to put his gloves back on.

“They’re pretty sharp, those. They did a number on my arm,” he held up his left arm to reveal the scratch marks from where Awsten had grabbed him. Awsten’s eyes went wide, before he jumped up to inspect Otto’s arm. He looked worried.

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s just a scratch. And we don’t even know if it can be transferred through scratching,” Otto said, “I think I’ll be fine.”

Awsten nodded, before sitting back down, and the van was silent once again.

—————

“Hey, Otto,” Geoff whispered, after a while, “Look in my backpack, I need you to find something.”

Otto put the bag in his lap, before rifling through the items in it. He stopped when his eyes caught sight of something green and shiny. He pulled out the CD, and held it up.

“This?” he asked, grinning.

“Yeah, go on. See if it cheers him up.”

Otto put the CD in the player, and turned up the stereo volume.

Awsten was sitting in the back, and hadn’t heard any of the conversation, but his ears pricked up at the sound of the music. It was faint, and he didn’t recognise it at first, until…

“ _Cherry red, you know I’d die for you.”_

He shot up from where he was slumped beneath the blankets, peeping his head through the window to the front. He looked between Geoff and Otto, who smiled as they turned to look at him- he smiled back.

Otto watched as Awsten mouthed along to the words he’d heard him sing thousands of times. Looking happy as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> I wanted to have them find something that reminds them of the band, and before the apocalypse happens. So when I realised that I’d written them going to an abandoned Target, I couldn’t help myself :)))


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awsten gets distracted by someting, when they make a quick stop to rest and refuel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing, zombies, mention of scratching, mention of dead body, mention of blood, brain eating
> 
> This is tied with the last chapter (and maybe the final chapter) for my favourite chapter!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

Night two on the road was spent sleeping in the back of the van. Although all three of them had fallen asleep with a few inches between them, come morning, all their limbs were tangled together. No one seemed to mind, though.

They’d stopped at an abandoned service station on the way, and as Geoff refuelled the van, Awsten and Otto sat inside the van, watching the grass sway in the field across the road. After three days of worry and chaos, this felt needed.

The relaxation didn’t last long, however, as, as the wind blew past them, Awsten perked up and began sniffing the air. Within a few seconds, he’d leaped out of the van, and ran off into the forest area next to the station. 

Geoff and Otto stared at each other in confusion, watching him disappear through the trees. A simple nod was exchanged, as Otto grabbed a bat from behind him, and chased after Awsten- Geoff locking himself inside the van for safety.

—————

Otto followed the path of broken twigs and branches and trampled plants, picking up a pair of green gloves along the way. Eventually, he came across a clearing, where Awsten was standing over a dead body.

“What the fuck Aw- oh Jesus Christ!” Otto said as he entered the clearing, “I really hope they were dead when you found them.”

Awsten nodded, and held his hand out, gesturing for Otto to hand him the bat. Awsten’s stiff fingers took a hold of the bat, before swinging it over his head, and bringing it down on the body's head. Otto turned to throw up as the bat made first contact with the head, spewing blood and all sorts over the floor.

After a few more audible ‘ _thwacks’,_ Awsten dropped the bat, and crouched down next to the head. Otto really hoped he wasn’t about to do what he was thinking… and then he did. 

Awsten began to scoop the brains out, and consume them. Ok, now Otto was definitely going to throw up. 

After around a minute of Awsten feasting, a rustling came from the bushes across the clearing, and two zombies emerged. Otto picked up the bat from the ground, and began to tug at Awsten’s shoulder to get him to move.

The two corpses shuffled over to the body, paying no interest in Otto, before falling to the floor and joining Awsten in his feast. As they began to eat, Awsten stood up, sharing a confused look with Otto, before they slowly backed away into the foliage, and ran to the van.

When they got back, Otto knocked the code onto the van door, and it swung open. Geoff was taken back when he saw the utter shock on both Awsten and Otto’s faces (not to mention the blood dripping from and smeared around Awsten’s mouth).

“What the hell happened?” Geoff asked, reaching for something to wipe away the blood.

“Awsten found… a dead body… and started eating… it’s brains,” Otto panted.

“What the fuck, Awsten?” Awsten shrugged at the question.

“Yeah but then… two other zombies showed up, but they didn’t care about me! They just looked at me, before they began eating too.”

“They ignored you?” Geoff asked, “But why? Do you think it was because there was already food?”

“No, they’ll go after anything living.”

The three of them stood in shock, trying to think of possible reasons, before Awsten took a hold of Otto’s left arm, and pointed to the scratch marks from yesterday.

“What about them?” Otto asked. Awsten rolled his eyes, before pushing up his own sleeve, and showing his bite marks- which had started to scab over a bit.

Otto stood there thinking, before it dawned on him what Awsten was trying to say, “Wait, do you think you made me immune?” Awsten nodded. “How does that even work?”

“Maybe it’s like a vaccine,” Geoff said, “It’s a small amount of the virus, not enough to hurt you, but enough for your body to become immune.”

“So they didn’t attack me, because they thought I was one of them?” he asked.

“Pretty much.”

“But haven’t others been turned from scratches?”

“I don’t know, but Awsten’s not a full zombie, so maybe that’s why.”

They both turned to look at Awsten, who was wiping away the blood, in the reflection of the rear view mirrors.

“Hey Mittens,” Otto called. Awsten grumbled as he turned to face them, “Come scratch Geoff.”

“What?!” Geoff exclaimed.

“Well, if he made me immune, then you ought to be too.”

“Fine, but make sure he washes all the blood off his hands first.”

—————

It was nightfall by the time they’d reached Texas. And, although they only had another 4 hours to go, travelling at night was probably not advised. There were no more street lamps to light the way, and even though they may now be immune, they weren’t taking any risks.

Geoff parked the van under the still lit shelter of a service station, before they locked all the doors, and settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading!! Make sure to stick around for the last chapter (which should be out next week).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally make it back to Houston, but will everything have been worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing, mention of death (by gun)
> 
> Chapter 5!! Thank you so much to anyone who has spent time reading this!! I really enjoyed writing this, and seeing people’s reactions.
> 
> Special thanks to my AMAZING friend, Wade (@wade_not_wilson), for bringing up this concept, discussing ideas with me, and letting me write this! He also wrote his own version, please check it out and show him some love!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

Awsten was the first awake the next morning. As quietly as he could (which was difficult for him), he untangled himself from Otto, and made his way outside.

The sun was beginning to rise over the dry grass fields, as he sat on the front of the van. Although he was away from Geoff and Otto, he felt warm again. He closed his eyes and imagined how nice this whole trip would have been, if it wasn’t for current circumstances and his impending death. Awsten knew that one way or another, he wouldn’t make it past Sunday. Whether that be becoming a corpse, or either Geoff or Otto putting a bullet through his head.

The thought of either of them doing that caused tears to roll down his cheeks. Although he was (becoming) a zombie, it was nice to know that he was still capable of emotions.

His moment of sadness was quickly brought to an end, when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He opened his eyes to see Geoff making his way around the van.

“Hey, there you are,” Geoff said as he spotted him, “Good morning.” Awsten smiled and nodded at him.

“We should be home soon, then you can finally see your family again,” he continued.

Awsten wanted to be able to tell both him and Otto how grateful he was that they’d risked their lives to get him back. But he couldn’t talk, and that was the only thing stopping him.

“Th..nk… yu,” Awsten managed to grunt out.

“What?” Geoff asked.

“Tha...nk… you.”

Geoff stood in shock. “Awsten! You spoke!”

The two of them stared in silence at each other. Zombies weren’t able to talk, and Awsten hadn’t been able to manage out a word since Wednesday morning. This was an improvement, as far as Geoff was concerned.

“Otto!” Geoff made his way back around the side of the van. Awsten hopped off the front, and followed him. Geoff swung open the back door of the van, daylight streaming in and hitting Otto straight in the face.

“What, what?” Otto asked, sluggishly sitting up.

“Awsten spoke!” Geoff said.

“So? What’s new?”

“Exactly! Zombies don’t talk, and he hasn’t said anything since Wednesday.”

“Holy shit! Wait, give me your arm.” Otto lunged forward, grabbing Awsten’s right arm, pulling up the sleeve. The once infected wound had began to scab over and heal.

“Is it... healing?” Geoff said, “Is he getting better?”

“I don’t know, it’s too early to tell.” Otto looked up at Awsten, “How do you feel, buddy?”

“Wa...rm,” Awsten mumbled out. Geoff and Otto were beaming from ear to ear.

—————

The closer they got to Houston, the more zombie hordes they saw. None of them seemed to care about Geoff or Otto’s human presence, however.

The van pulled into Awsten’s parents street, and parked directly in front of their house. As far as the three of them could tell, the street was deserted. They just hoped this house wasn’t.

They walked up to the front door, and knocked a few times, waiting for it to open. There was no answer.

Geoff and Otto stood behind Awsten, getting flashbacks to just a few days prior, when they arrived at his apartment. They just hoped they didn’t find Awsten’s family in the same situation as that they’d found Awsten.

Awsten knocked again. There was still no answer. He tried the door handle, but it was locked.

“Here, let me,” Otto said, crouching down in front of the door, and picking the lock. The door steadily opened, and the three of them stepped inside. They split up, and surveyed all the rooms in the house. Awsten took downstairs, and Geoff and Otto checked the second floor, considering that Awsten had a hard time with stairs.

Awsten walked into the kitchen to see a folded piece of paper sat on the table with ‘ **Awsten, Geoff, + Otto** ’ scribbled on the front, in his mother’s handwriting.

Awsten picked up the paper, unfolded it, and held it up to his face so he could read it. Once he’d read it through, he dropped to his knees, still clutching the paper. Geoff and Otto must have heard him hit the wooden floor, as they ran into the room.

“Awsten, you ok?” Geoff asked, as he walked over to him. Awsten shook his head, and handed the letter up to Geoff without looking either of them in the face.

“What does it say?” Otto said.

Geoff began to read the letter, out loud;

_“Dear Awsten, Geoff, and Otto,_

_If you’re reading this, we hope that you’re all in good health. I’m sorry we couldn’t be here upon your arrival home, as the infection reached Houston quicker than we expected, and we had to leave. I don’t know where we’re going, but I hope it’s somewhere safe._

_We all knew that here would be the first place you came, whether you’d found Awsten or not. So to save you the extra journey, I hate to have to let you know but, your families also left. We don’t know where they’ve gone, or when they’ll be back, but we hope that they’re safe._

_We all look forward to the day when we can return home, and we hope to see you again. We miss you all so much!_

_Stay safe, boys. We all love you!_

_The Knights x”_

The room fell silent, the only noise coming from the clock ticking above the doorway. Geoff and Otto both joined Awsten on the floor, all holding onto each other for comfort. They’d subconsciously known that there was a possibility that they’d return home, only for everyone to be dead or gone. But that didn’t make the situation any easier on them.

“Wha...at now?” Awsten finally asked.

“I don’t know bud,” Geoff responded, “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“We could drive out to my parents farm,” Otto suggested, “It’s quiet, and away from the city. That way, we’d be safe from the hordes.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Geoff said, “How does that sound, Awsten? You cool with that?”

Awsten nodded, letting a small smile creep along his face. They stayed on the floor a little longer, before getting up- both of them helping to pull Awsten up. 

After one last sweep of the place, they shut the door behind them, and left.

—————

The drive to the farm was peaceful. As they drove along the country roads, the zombies became few and far between. 

Just like they’d expected, when they pulled up in front of the main house, the family car was gone. A wave of sadness washed over them, as they approached the front door, and Otto unlocked it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t pick it,” Geoff joked, “You ever gonna tell us how you know how to do that?”

“Nope,” Otto responded.

The three of them made their way inside, and began to check each room. Just like at the Knight's house, there was no one around.

They all flopped onto the couches in the main room, finally able to rest.

—————

It was the golden hour, and Awsten was sitting out on the back porch, gazing at the grass fields- something he seemed to have done a lot, over the past few days.

Footsteps approached from behind him, “Can I join you?” Otto asked. Awsten nodded, and Otto sat down beside him. “What are you thinking about?”

Awsten sighed before gesturing to himself, his right arm, and then motioning a gun to his head, before firing it, “Sunday.”

“Oh hey, don’t think that,” Otto said.

“I.. don’t wanna... hurt… you,” he stumbled out. It was true, he wasn’t looking forward to his inevitable death. But he also didn’t want to be the reason for his friend's death, in the process.

“Come here,” Otto said, wrapping an arm around Awsten’s back, and pulling him closer, “You’ve been improving and getting better!” Awsten let out a hum, at the thought. “And besides, I think that if you wanted to hurt us, you would have done so by now,” he chucked.

“I’m scared,” Awsten said.

“I know, so are we. But we’re in this together, ok?” Otto reassured him.

“Thank you.”

The two sat, staring out into the field for a while, before Geoff joined them.

“You two alright out here?” he asked.

“Yeah, just peachy,” Otto replied, and Awsten nodded.

Geoff sat down on the other side of Awsten, legs dangling over the edge of the porch, joining in on the sideways hug.

“Don’t worry, we’ll stick together through this,” he said.

Awsten finally felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading, I hope it’s been worth it!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> (also, Lowkey As Hell comes out tomorrow, and I’m VERY excited)


End file.
